Unfathomable Confession of Love
by WolframAdmirer22
Summary: The moment love was confessed and rejected, tears flowed. Then who'll be the one to stand by Kaoru's side? REVIEW plezzz! Shounen ai implied. [KAORUxHIKARU][KYOUYAxKAORU]


Title : Unfathomable Confession of Love

Author : WolframAdmirer22

Summary : Kaoru gave Hikaru a box of heart shape chocolate on Valentine Day and confessed his love to him. But he rejected him. Who's going to coax Kaoru?

Pairing : Kaoru x Hikaru - Kyouya x Kaoru

Genre : Romance/Angst

Disclaimer : I don't own OHSHC and the Hitachiin twins,… but I do own this fic!

* * *

It's Valentine Day! The day where all the girls gave chocolates to the guys they adored as a token of their loves. Surely on this day, the Host Club members received lots boxes of chocolates from various high quality brands, shapes and tastes. As for today, Haruhi could taste the types of chocolates that wealthy people used to eat instead of commoners chocolates.

The girls usually gave the chocolates to their favorite hosts by hand, wishing them Happy Valentine Day and declared how happy they'll be if the hosts would accept their chocolates. Mostly all of the chocolates were expensively bought from the shops or personally being ordered from a chocolate maker with special designs. Some were ordered exclusively from other countries. It's rare to find a home-made chocolates as the rich people don't really know how to cook because they already got house maids who'll do all the house chores.

At a corner of the Third Music Room, two look-alike figures were seen busy counting their chocolates that they received from their fans all day.

"So, how many did you get, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his twin in curiosity. Normally they'll get the same amount of chocolates every year.

"Wait… mmm… just 337."

"Well, that's more than last year, right? Hey, I got 339!" Hikaru smirked towards his twin brother.

"I'd expected you'll get more than me this year."

"That maybe because I got one from Haruhi… and you don't. She handed this over to me herself. And she said she also made this chocolate all by herself. Ah… Haruhi loves me." Hikaru sound so cheerful. But he didn't realized he made the younger Kaoru hurt.

Hikaru noticed a heart shape box of chocolate among the heap of the chocolate boxes. The wrapper of the box was different than the others. It was blue, tied with a peach-colored ribbon making it outstanding than the other boxes which were mostly wrapped in pink, red or white. "Hey, I wonder who's this from? There's no name! Besides, I don't remember anybody gave it to me. Never mind… This sure took a year but I can finish these chocolates in no time. Kaoru, let's eat!"

"Sure!" Kaoru took a small box and tore the wrapper. But then, he didn't eat it. He just watched Hikaru picking the chocolate that Haruhi made for him.

"Are you… are you going to eat that one first?"

"Yeah! Haruhi's chocolate is the most special of all." At hearing these words, Kaoru was disappointed. He glared jealously at Haruhi who was talking to Honey at another corner of the room. _'Why did she always get his attention? Why? Why not me?'_

"Err… Why don't you go with the blue wrapper first? I'm not forcing you to. It just that… just that…" Kaoru had no idea how to continue his unfinished sentence. All he wanted is for the other boy to taste the chocolate.

"Ok then! If you say so." Hikaru snapped, putting back Haruhi's chocolate on the table and tore the blue wrapper. "Hey! Wanna share?"

"Uh, no! No! Hikaru… can I… can I feed you?" Kaoru's face flushed upon asking this, yet his voice sounded so gentle.

"Sure! Why not?" Fortunately Hikaru's answer was what Kaoru had hoped for.

Kaoru snapped a bit of the chocolate bar and poked it into the other boy's mouth. His heart was beating faster… and faster, wondering how the chocolate might taste to Hikaru. Kaoru looked at Hikaru tentatively as the boy chewed the chocolate in his mouth. For Kaoru, Hikaru still looked cute, even liked this.

Yes. The chocolate…

It was actually Kaoru's chocolate…

A chocolate that he made by himself just for Hikaru…

A bar of heart shape chocolate… that he spent a whole week secretly to learn how to make it…

A bar of chocolate… that he's willing to stay up late the whole night before to make… only for the boy he loved.

"So, how is it? Do you like it?"

"Yum! It's very delicious!"

"Do you really mean that? Here, have some more." And Hikaru ate another bite from Kaoru's fingers.

"Glad you like it." Kaoru mumbled.

"Mmm? What did you said?"

"Oh, nothing! I think the person who made you this must be really happy right now."

"You think so? I really want to know who give me this. It really is very sweet."

"Do you know why is it so sweet? Because it was made with the name of love. The ingredients were all the special and precious moments that you spent together with the person. The flavor was the sweetness and the strong relationship between the both of you." At this point, Hikaru started to notice that Kaoru's eyes somehow were shining in delight, and his cheeks were rosy, as if he's blushing for something that made him happy despite his soft voice and the loving way he spoke to him.

"You really think so?"

Kaoru put one of his palms on Hikaru's left cheek tenderly and approached him. "Of course. That person must be so happy knowing that the person he loved liked the chocolate he made for him so much." For Hikaru, Kaoru was acting kind of strange than usual.

"Kaoru, who's 'he'? A guy?"

"Oh, Hikaru! Can't you tell? Can't you feel what I feel?" Kaoru's voice began to change. I t sounded softer and more romantic.

"Kaoru, what are you saying?"

"Hikaru, actually…, I'm the one who made that chocolate for you, because Hikaru… Hikaru… I… I… I love you!" Kaoru suddenly launched himself into Hikaru's arms. He shut his eyes and stole a kiss on Hikaru's lips. He could feel the passion burning up inside him and the heat that flowed through his body the moment their lips met. It took him a lot of courage to confess his undivided love for Hikaru that he had been hiding for so long. In his head he could only think, _'please love me back, Hikaru.' _

However, Hikaru doesn't seem to return back the kiss. He was surprised by the sudden kiss and the confession of love from his own twin brother. When he could finally reach his mind, Hikaru pushed Kaoru away and took a few steps backward, trying to make a distance between both of them. He touched his mouth with his fingers, feeling rather disgusted at what just happened.

They both were speechless for a few minutes.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. But my love is only for Haruhi. I do love you, Kaoru. But only as a brother, not more than that." Hikaru tried to explain his feeling to Kaoru through the nicest way that he could, but…

'_But my love is only for Haruhi…'_

'_But my love is only for Haruhi…'_

'_But my love is only for Haruhi…'_

…it tore Kaoru apart. His heart shattered. From the beginning, Kaoru had expected for the worst as he already knew that Hikaru was in love with Haruhi, but that doesn't stop him from kept on hoping for Hikaru's love. However, he never knew that it would be this hard to accept when the words finally came out from Hikaru's mouth himself. It hurt him so much…, so, so much! But still, he couldn't force himself to hate Haruhi. She's just not the one to be blamed. She's done nothing wrong.

"But, Hikaru… doesn't love means needing each other, completing each other's life, that's what I felt for you, isn't that what you felt for me too?"

"Yes, Kaoru. I admit it. But it is just not the same with my feeling for Haruhi. I do get hurt when you're hurt. I do care for you deeply. I do always want you to be by my side. But that's because I love you and need you as my twin brother. Besides, Kaoru…" Hikaru stepped forward towards Kaoru and cupped his face and whispered something to the other's boy's ear.

"You deserve someone better than me. I'm just not good enough for you. I'm not the one." He placed a short, soft kiss on Kaoru's cheek with his delicate lips. Kaoru burst into tears for he couldn't hold his sadness and depression any longer.

"Because you're so special, Kaoru dear. One day, you'll find the person who'll love you more than I do." Kaoru dodged Hikaru's hands and ran away, sobbing.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!"

Kaoru ran… and ran to where his feet took him to, trying to escape from his dilemma.

'_How could you, Hikaru! How could you say that to me! You're the only one I want.'_

'_Where can I go? To where can I ran? Because, wherever I went, even to the edge of this world, this feeling won't fade away.'_

He opened his eyes, realizing that he's now standing alone at the back of the enormous wall of the school building, still crying. Hikaru's utterances were still playing in his mind. He closed his ears with his hands and screamed out loud, "ahhh!!". Kaoru sat against the wall and pulled his legs to his chest before folding his arms around his knees. He buried his face between his legs, unable to stop his pearl-like tears from flowing, making his pants wet.

All of a sudden, he felt two warm hands wrapped his body. Kaoru didn't look up to that person who's embracing him so dearly. He just cried in the person's arms.

"Isk… Isk… He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. Hikaru doesn't love me!" Kaoru cried even louder to let out all the sadness inside him that seemed to have no end.

"Cry, Kaoru! Let go all of your burdens. I'll be here for you."

'_I won't leave you… coz I could never leave you.'_ The person tightened his grip of Kaoru.

'_I could only offer you some comforts when you're crying, a shoulder for you to lean on when you're sad, a warm hug on a cold and breezy day like this. And I swear I'll stand by your side whenever you're lonely.'_

"He said I'll find someone better than him. He said I'll meet someone who'll love me more than he did. But I don't think I could ever find somebody else. My love is only for Hikaru!" Kaoru's tears kept running.

"And yet, I'm sure that somehow he's right. You'll find him. Maybe you already did."

"No! No one can ever replace him in my heart!"

'_You know my dear Kaoru, your words are hurtful. Because… because…'_

"Kyouya, thanks for being here for me."

'_I want to offer you my love. But I know you won't accept it. So, I'll wait… and wait even in a thousand moon years. Till one day, you realize that person is… me.'_

"It's okay."

'_Because, I love you!' _

_**OWARI**_

* * *

****

****

A/N : It's a two-love–stories story of unrequited love. So who do you think Kaoru should end up with? Well, this is my first attempt with these couples. So, I'm begging you and pleading, please leave a review. Flame accepted. Hope you'll give me some courage to keep trying. Thanks for reading!! Thanks a lot more if you would kindly review me!


End file.
